Miu Fūrinji
Miu Fūrinji is the main female protagonist of the series. She was formerly in The School of Shouchiku Gakuen before transferred to Kōryō High School in class 1-E where she met Kenichi and a mutual love interest with him began. She is the granddaughter of Hayato Fūrinji, A Disciple and member of The Ryōzanpaku, and the only daughter of Saiga Fūrinji and Shizuha Fūrinji. She is also a descendant of both the Fūrinji Clan and the Kuremisago Clan, which are both considered to be infamous tribes of martial artists who were known for their physical superiority. At the conclusion of the series, Miu became the wife of Kenichi Shirahama. History While still a new born, her mother passed in battle in order to protect her from Senzei. Miu's mother buried her lightly under snow with an air-hole. Fortunately, she was found in time by Hayato and had since then been in her grandfather's care. It was in these early years of her life that Miu learned martial arts from her grandfather which she showed a prodigious talent for the Martial Arts and also accompanied him on his missions to bring about peace to the World. As she comes for both Fūrinji Clan and Kuremisago Clan is where her prodigious comes from. Apparently, when a six-year-old Miu and her grandfather passed through Kenichi's old neighborhood. Where she inspired both Ryūto Asamiya and Kenichi Shirahama to become stronger after they witness her beat three thugs. Shortly before the fight, Kenichi exchanges her Yin Yang badge with his cat badge, something that she still treasures to this day. Though Kenichi initially did not remember their first meeting, Miu had suspected who he was from their first encounter in the series. When she first met Shō, he had her come with him to know more about her father but was stopped by Kenichi. The Elder said that Miu had a trauma that seems to involve the winter and her parents. At some point she was lost a sea waiting of her grandfather to find her. Before Miu transferred to Kōryō High School she attended a school that was apparently quite famous but didn't fit in because all the girls in the school were jealous of her high grades, athletic ability, and especially her looks. It is because of this that Miu attempted to moderate her appearance by fashioning her hair into a plain-looking braid and began to wear glasses. Personality Despite her arduous past and her numerous chores, Miu has constantly shown herself to be a very kind-hearted, cheerful, gentle, polite and upbeat individual, constantly caring for other people and helping in their needs. Unfortunately in contrast to her gentle nature, Miu’s intense training from her grandfather has conditioned her to by instinct throw people who sneak up behind her; a trait that her grandfather claims to be unintentional on her part, which is something of a running gag of the series. She is arguably the only one who worries about Ryōzanpaku's financial situation and as such she can become quite fierce when monetary issues are brought up (so much so that her own grandfather was afraid of the idea of her finding out he spent 100,000 yen). When her fears are finally realized and Ryōzanpaku becomes bankrupt, she becomes determined to push the masters to teach little children in an attempt to gain some income, even intimidating Sakaki into helping despite his protest he doesn't teach kids. Miu's worries about finances can, at times, come across as being greedy; shamelessly asking Kenichi to sell the gold medals he received from defeating YOMI members, being flabbergasted at Akisame's refusal to sell a statue he carved for a high sum of money and immediately deciding to pilfer Rimi's pure gold shoes after defeating her, considering them the "spoils of war" (which Thor notes is the same reasoning as that of a thief). Also, despite her many positive traits, she has low self-esteem when it comes to social interaction. Growing up with never making any friends, due to her constant traveling and training with her grandfather, Miu initially felt nervous in meeting people. In her previous school, all the other girls were jealous of her high grades, athletic ability, and especially her looks. It is because of this that Miu attempted to moderate her appearance by fashioning her hair into a plain-looking braid and began to wear glasses. Though she eventually discarded them after attempting to convince Chikage to be true to herself only for Chikage to accuse Miu of not being true to herself as well, as Miu now appears without her plain-looking self to her beautiful true self. After meeting Kenichi however, she manages to make quite a few friends over the course of the series due to her kind nature and some help from Kenichi. Despite being very intelligent in in school and martial arts, Miu has shown a bit of a naive and thoughtless side, such as in certain situations, she notices minor things despite how serious the situation is. Such as when she and Kenichi were on Diego Carlo's ship and there was a bomb, Miu just noted how pretty the view from the ship. Possibly due to her grandfather's continuous training since she was little, her constant travels and life-threatening situations keeping her from doing normal things a normal girl would do. Miu has a very childlike personality when it comes to events that she's always wanted to do. Thor has noted she gave up a lot for the sake of martial arts and missing out on several fun activities, as one of them she's always wanted to do is ride a merry-go-round. Her childishness is shown when she went to the aquarium for the first time, she completely forgot she was supposed to look for Kenichi and instead focused on all the fish and acted very excited and childish. This is also shown in regards to romance, as she noticed how Ukita, Kisara and Freya were in a "love Triangle" as she puts it and acts very energetic in regards to romance or people in a relationship. However, she herself is very flustered and shy when it comes to her romance life and her feelings for Kenichi. Like Kisara, Miu loves cats such as playing with Renka's hair as it makes her look like a cat and wears the badge of a cat that Kenichi gave her when they were little. She constantly plays with cats any chance she can get and acts in a very silly and lovable manner towards any kind of cats or people with cat like feature, which tends to be a running gag of the series, especially with Renka's hair. Her love for cat goes overboard when she is feeling lonely (because Kenichi isn't there) Despite her kind and friendly nature towards others, when angered, Miu is surprisingly terrifying, which is usually caused from her Dou Ki fighting style. Such as whenever her friends are hurt, Miu enters a berserker mode and can't seem to control herself, such as when Shō hurt her friends or when Jenazad tricked Hongō into almost killing Kenichi, Miu loses control of her emotions and attacks in blind rage. Words don't seem to reach her and only by incapacitating her or, as shown with Kenichi, groping her breasts seem to help her regain her senses. Jenazard used this to his advantage to brainwash her to make her his new disciple by turning her into a mindless killing machine he calls Bulu. However, when Kenichi brought her back to her senses through his willpower and determination, she was able to break out of Jenazard's spell and finally return to normal. Kenichi refers this side of her as "her other personality" that comes out when she loses control of herself. Kenichi noted Miu fears this side of her and tries to supress it due to her fear of hurting someone. Miu's other self tends to emerge whenever her anger reaches dangerous levels, as such when her father told her he murdered her mother, Miu flew into rage and lost control of her Ki. Miu truly treasures the friendships she has made, especially with Kenichi greatly, but seems oblivious to his true feelings for her. She has however, repeatedly hinted towards deeper feelings for him, such as getting embarrassed and flustered when they are called a couple, not being able to understand the relief she feels when Kenichi refuses to go to China with Renka and perhaps most famously, becoming jealous and rather possessive of him whenever another girl shows affection for him. She was also very happy and blushed when she heard Kenichi talk about how much he cares for her. After Kenichi saves her life on the school ski trip, she becomes much more open and physically receptive with him, going as far as to tearfully hug and thank him for saving her and staying alive. Every time Kenichi is left severely injured or returns even safely from a dangerous mission, she's always hugging him admitting how glad she is that he's alright. By the time of Miu being left alone with Kenichi for a while when the masters were missing, in addition to starting to realize Kenichi feelings for her, she appears to have started realizing her own feelings for him, going as far as kissing him on the cheek. While they didn't get to discuss the matter any further, several people at school have since noticed Miu being more cheerful and energetic, as well as as more eager to be around Kenichi. As stated by Jenazard's observations of her around him even under his control, Miu's feelings for Kenichi have developed even further and has fallen in love with Kenichi (though Miu doesn't seem to be aware since she was brainwashed at the time). Miu has even stated she does not mind dying for Kenichi so he can live and placed his hand on her heart stating she has the utmost faith in his ability to protect her. Throughout her entire life, Miu has always wanted the answer to one question: who are her parents. Having lost her mother as an infant and her father missing, Miu grew up in the Elder's care while questioning about her family. Though Miu never receives her answers from her grandfather or the other masters, she gradually begins to suspect who her father really is. Her desire to learn about her father was so great she was willing to leave with Shō Kanō to Yami to get the answers she wanted. The Elder seems to be hesitant to tell her about her father, mentioning to himself it's a path she must follow herself. Once she finally learned who her father was, Miu expressed little surprise, realizing he may have killed her mother. Once Miu finally met her father for the first time, Miu, though overwhelmed at this, did attempt to embrace him. However, after hearing her father tell her that he was the one that killed her mother Miu flew into rage and she attacked him of with enormous Killing Intent. It would later be revealed that her father was framed and the real murderer was Senzui, the head of the Kuremisago clan. Learning the truth, Miu finally found peace seeing that her father always loved her with all his heart and happily accepted him in her family again. Trivia *In a good portion of her fights, Miu's clothes get ripped in some way by Master (or Disciple) Class Fighters. *Miu bears a heavy resemblance to Street Fighter character Cammy White and shares quite a number of traits with her: both have blonde braided hair with a bang sticking from the top, blue eyes, a fondness for cats and similar looking fighting styles. *During chapter 316, Miu decided to be honest to herself. She stopped wearing fake glasses when in school and also she doesn't braid her hair anymore. *Miu is one of four girls that has fallen in love with Kenichi. The other three are Renka Ma, Raichi Li and Yūka Izumi. *Miu's dream is to become a beautiful bride. Ironically, her dream of becoming a beautiful bride is made extremely difficult by her grandfather's unreasonable declaration that Kenichi must defeat him in order to be with Miu. This is made more ironic due to the Elder only being concerned for Miu. Ultimately however, after the series' conclusion, Miu finally achieved her dream, marrying Kenichi. *She along with Kisara Nanjō is fond of cats. *She is bad at lying. *Her name is written with the characters for beautiful (美) and feather (羽). The name Jenazad gave her is an exact translation of her Japanese name, since "indah" means beautiful and "bulu" means feather in Indonesian. *Miu can be just dense as Kenichi. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Amazons Category:Speedsters Category:Humans Category:Heroic Genius Category:Elementals Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire